


Wrapped up

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, F/M, Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Secret Admirer, Semi-Public Sex, Shakespeare, Smut, Teasing, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie





	Wrapped up

She looked down from the rafters to the actors. Their bodies floated back and forth on the balls of their feet. She could never understand how they could be filled with so much passion, spilling out someone else’s words effortlessly. Scripts crumpled with wonderful furry in their hands. She looked to the director pointing and using his arms to help envision the set of the story before his chosen.

She turned and gasped as she nearly ran into someone.

“Shit, sorry man.”

“There’s a ticket if you want to really experience it.”

Her eyes looked up to the broad chest that she nearly crashed into her as her face flooded with embarrassment. Her eyes drifted up and her skin reddened a bit more when she found them locked to the lead actor’s.

“Mr. H-Hiddleston! I-I am so sorry!”

“Please Beverly, call me Tom.”

“How do you know my name?”

“You are the head of the sound stage, are you not?”

“Assistant to the head of the sound stage…”

She pushed a bit of her hair back behind her ear and turned out of his way. Beverly was quick. She always was. Back and forth, she ran the length of the theater. Hours bled together and one task turned to another as she gathered her things.

A hand stopped her as she turned back to Tom.

“What are you doing tonight?”

He smiled and so did she.

“Um… Opening night. Then wonder home, feed the Ferris, furiously masturbate, then go to bed?”

“Is that an invitation?”

She was a bit embarrassed but her nerves made her trail on.

“It’s a personal itinerary.”

“Tonight then, at the after party.”

“Look. You’ll be busy anyway and there’s too much they’ve got me doing…”

Tom cut her off with a kiss. Beverly’s skin blushed the reddest it ever had. She wasn’t sure how to feel, mostly not confident in herself.

“Please,” he whispered as he ended the kiss.

“Opening is in a few hours. Sorry.”

“Midnight. Here. Final offer. It’ll be just you and me.”

The faintest hint of a smile disappeared as she made sure she took a step back from him.

“Thank you, asshole, but I am not a fucking groupie.”

She turned for the alley, shoving the heavy metal back as the bang filled the theater and scared everyone in an earshot. Beverly let go of her feelings for Tom as she closed herself away in her car to give herself and her whitening knuckles a minute to calm.

Opening night was as hectic as she anticipated. She did look up to the few faces of the theater and the audience. Wonder and awe filled the space as Shakespeare set the mood. Her constant running barely gave her a moment to watch. Beverly kept her aching feet moving just in case Tom tried to take her aside again. Though she did wonder to herself why Tom would want her, she knew it was what was between her legs. It was only human nature but she wanted more than that.

“Final curtain!”

The first show came to its close as the stage filled one last time and the audience gave a standing ovation. Beverly sat in the dark to rest her feet and listened as the waves of applause failed to die. She loved the energy like the days when school productions gave her joy, even the times when she was on the other side of the curtain.

One month, two months.

It was another success. Hamlet was plastered over the papers and the TV. Critics poured their hearts out show after brilliant show. Beverly was glad to have some hand in its triumph but she knew who was really to blame. She could never meet Tom’s eye, no matter how close a task may have brought her to him.

The few months after, news came that the show would be closing sooner than expected and the money she earned would last her until next season but it wasn’t the news that broke her heart. It was something she didn’t mean to overhear.

“He’s really got a gift.”

Beverly looked down to some of the actors reminiscing their time before the last show. She watched from her usual hiding place above the stage.

“He’ll be gone after this again. Always moving.”

“I know. All that dedication. He is one for the craft.”

She followed their eyes to Tom as he sat by himself, scanning a script she was sure he knew by heart. He stopped and let his eyes dart around.

“He’s been here every single night past midnight. That is commitment.”

She turned her head to give her eye sight fully to Tom. Her hand wrapped around her phone, nervously as her fingers pressed against her phone screen. Tom reached for his phone and it was the growing look of excitement that made whatever misunderstanding of him disappear.

“Beverly?”

“No, it’s Rosalind Russell.”

“I forgot I gave you my number.”

“Oh you didn’t. Luke was giving it out like candy. I wasn’t sure it you minded.”

“No. Not at all. I would have given it to you eventually. Aren’t you working?”

“Not at this moment. There’s these things called breaks and I’m allowed to have one if I slip out of my shackles.”

She liked the smile that appeared on his face. He traced his bottom lip with his thumb and leaned back.

“You excited for tonight?”

“Are you? It’s the final show.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna miss it a lot and other things.”

“That’s cool.”

He turned his head to her, knowing she was there the whole time. She didn’t feel nervous or self-conscious.

“You.”

“What?”

“I’d miss you.”

“Please. There’s other assistants ready to run like chickens without heads.”

“No. There’s no one else like you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Come to the curtain party tonight.”

“I actually do have something to do but I will try.”

“Would you come if I told you I got you a goodbye gift?”

“I do like gifts. I’ll think about it.”

“Good. I’ll be here and I promise I’ll behave.”

Beverly closed her phone and kept her eyes to Tom until she disappeared into the theater’s shadows for prepare for the final performance.

There was no chaos as before. Things were a little hectic but the energy for the final show was peaceful. She stopped for a moment and looked to Tom in his place center stage. In his dark clothing and a solid spotlight, he held his skull. For the life of her, she could never understand Shakespeare. Tom on the other hand, was someone else. She could not stop watching as passion poured from him.

His stance, his expression, all struck with intimate fervor. She turned back to the last of her tasks, feeling the curtain above her head heavy to come down one final time.

-

Beverly took her time after the show to go home and get herself ready. Two hours to get herself dressed and decide if she really wanted to see Tom off. Most of the time was spent looking into her purse. The rose still laid perfectly and she knew where it came from. It wasn’t secondhand, she knew. The stem rolled in her fingers, not sure how the night would go.

It was going to go.

She waited in her car, in the cold forcing herself to stay until she saw how close to midnight it was.

“Shit.”

Beverly saw the time and prayed she didn’t miss Tom. She ran from the car and hurried to the back of the theater. She was braced with the warmth and silence from the inside of the theater. The door thundered shut behind her, making her realize the hands rubbing her naked arms where empty of her purse and phone that were locked in her running car.

“Motherfucker!”

“Beverly?”

She turned the corner of a prop and saw Tom sitting by himself on the stage. His legs were crossed with a box sitting squarely in his lap. The overhead lights buzzed harshly as they complimented his smile.

“Sorry. I… came.”

He snickered.

“I’m glad you did. I didn’t think I’d get stood up again.”

“Again?”

“I’ve been here for six months waiting for you to show up. Come here, you.”

Tom hopped from the stage and lifted her to the edge. She yelped, feeling herself pulled form her heels and through the air as if she weighed nothing. The wooden edge of the stage dug into her legs. Tom pulled off his dark coat and worked it around Beverly’s shoulders.

“I really shouldn’t be wearing this.”

“Clothing is optional but I don’t think you’ve earned the right to be bare with my jacket.”

“Yeah that’s funny.”

“No, they let me keep it. Did you ask for anything?”

“My paycheck and some job security?”

“Well, then you definitely deserve this.”

Tom set the cardboard box on her lap. Her fingers flipped the worn cardboard up as she looked inside to the random trinkets.

“I don’t get it.”

“Look closer.”

The first thing she grabbed was an old tee.

“This wasn’t our first production together, Bev.”

She felt like a fool for forgetting her first job training on the electrical equipment. She’d been so close to remembering the wires when a loud grunt of pain got her attention. Good old Coriolanus, she joked, wasn’t as indestructible.

“You cut your nose with that jump rope.”

It was true. She wasn’t even thinking when she stripped off her loose tee and held it to his nose until someone could look at it. Bev had let the shirt go, glad that it wasn’t constricting her as she carried on without him.

“And you pulled the shirt from your back to give to me. Good thing you were wearing more clothes under that. You still have that tattoo on your back?”

“No. That engagement ran its course, hurt like a bitch to remove it too.”

Her fingers looked to each of the little mementos that Tom collected over the months. Coffee cup slivers, cigarette butts from the habit she kicked, small things she tossed away were collected in the box on her lap.

“So, you have some time to do a little light stalking?”

“I wasn’t stalking. I just got off on the wrong foot with you. I wanted to apologize privately to you. That way there was no busy stage or stress to make things worse. It’s been more than two years and I really wanted a chance, have a chance to get to know if I haven’t already mucked it up.”

She closed the box and set it next to her. Her legs shifted from the edge.

“If I did say yes, where would you see this going? It takes a lot to get naked but I don’t have time to be waste by some fuckboy.”

She cursed to herself, feeling all of the features on her face frown. Many men or boys, males, whatever had walked away after a speech like that but Tom held out his hand. Beverly was slow to accept it. He helped her down to her feet and tossed the jacket behind her. One of his hands went to her waist while the other hand her hand. Bev tensed once Tom stepped forward.

“Just trust me.”

“To lose your toes?”

“I’ve got you, I promise.”

Her feet clomped on the floor as Tom swayed from side to side with her. After a few minutes, she was able to dance with him. She kept her mouth shut, feeling Tom pull her to his chest. The theater was cold but as he towered over her, she was glad that he was warm. He started humming, hoping she would remember the song.

“I remember first seeing you and my eyes went straight for that pink hair you used to have.”

“That was so long ago.”

“You were so insistent to wear that disgusting green hat so you wouldn’t have to change it.”

“Hey, hey! That’s a lot coming from someone that owns four shirts.”

“It was like wearing a sloth on your head!”

Bev buried her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment. God, he smelled so good. Her heart raced when she realized how close she was to him.

“Ugh, I hate you,” she muttered.

“But I think that tune you were singing was what made me remember you and I think you were singing it on purpose.”

“What song?”

Tom smiled and spun her out of her comfort zone. His touch was enough to keep her moving.

“ _You’ll never get away from me. You could climb the tallest tree, I’d be there somehow…_ ”

Beverly giggled as Tom tried to woo her with _Gypsy._ He’d probably caught on to her musical obsession.

“ _True, you could say ‘Hey, here’s your hat.’ But a little thing like that couldn’t stop me now._ ”

She held on to his arms as he dipped her back and kissed her cheek. It made her laugh.

“ _I couldn’t get away from you even if I wanted to so go on and try. Just try…”_

With her whole face red, she could barely look him in the eye. She was dying to give him a chance but her own feelings for him had step up a roadblock and she was driving full speed. His hand was slow, brushing a curl from her cheek. She opened her mouth and belted out as much as her voice would let her.

“ _and you’re gonna see how you’re gonna not at all get away from me._ ”

“My goodness! Where have you been hiding a voice like that?”

“Backstage.”

He cupped the side of her face, leading her to where she was now comfortable going. It was exciting, his face so dangerously close to hers. A loud click made Beverly jump as the theater was sent into darkness.

“Damn. I forgot these things are on a tim…”

Tom’s words were cut off as Beverly pulled him down by his collar and kissed him. He was surprised as she broke the kiss.

“Well, um. I guess that takes care of that.”

“I’m sorry. You were taking too long.”

“Does that mean we want the same thing?”

“Let’s just be at an understanding that we want the same thing and it’s cold as hell in here.”

She was met with silence. A lump grew in her throat as she tried to calm her breath. A light blinded her as she tried to shield her eyes.

“I may have a suggestion.”

She blinked. Tom moved his phone light away from her eyes and tossed it to the stage behind him as a soft beam of light filled the theater. She blinked again as Tom reached for her. Her cradled her head with his hands and kissed her deeper to take her breath away. She felt weak in his arms as he pulled her up.

Beverly held on to Tom as he spun her and set her carefully on the edge of the stage. He’d placed his jacket under her to make her comfortable as he towered over her.

Her legs opened to his hand as it made its way up her thigh and against her dark laced panties. Tom cursed under his breath, stroking at her through the fabric as she rocked herself into his fingers. They slipped past the crotch and palmed her sex as she whimpered.

“Fuck, Beverly…”

He lifted her and pulled her panties from her legs. Beverly bushed seeing Tom turn his nose into the fabric and inhaling slowly. He moaned in approval and stuffed them away into his jean pockets.

“How quick?”

“This quick,” she whispered as her hand closed around the front of his trousers.

Tom nearly lurched over to support himself as he humped into her hand a single time. She swore she was never filled with as much excitement. He helped her pull his cock from his fly to land perfectly in her hand. She let go to lick her hand and close it tighter around him.

“Fuck, fuck.”

She smiled and left a kiss to his neck.

“I’m waiting, Tom.”

“Fuck! I don’t…”

“Stop pussing out and fuck me, Tom. I’m taken care of.”

Tom chuckled at the change in Beverly. He pushed her legs apart. Beverly wrapped them around his waist and bit her lips in anticipation. She gasped as Tom pushed himself in. He held her close, never once imagining how truly wonderful she felt around him.

He took his time, shifting his hips as he pawed at her dress. The theater was cold. He kicked himself for choosing somewhere that wasn’t warm. He kissed as her chest through the dress, wishing she could have been naked.

“All you got to do is ask.”

“If I could, you be wearing nothing.”

Beverly pushed herself up and turned into Tom so that she was sitting straddled on his lap. She pushed her tongue between his lips to spur him to her advantage. Her hands pulled at the neckline and the straps of her dress, along with the strapless bra. His lips attached to her warm skin once free of her clothes. He buried his nose into her neck, loving the smell of her skin. She grinded her hips to ride him harder and rub her clit against him.

Tom shifted his hips up into her. She was a wonder as she traced her teeth up his neck and bit down softly. His hand held the small of her back to keep her in place.

“Shit, don’t stop.”

“Hello?”

They both gasped as the side entrance thundered closed. Beverly slid from Tom’s lap and raced to fix their clothing. Tom wrapped his jacket around her waist to make sure that none of her bare chest was showing. He grabbed his phone, the cardboard box, and fled with her to the back of the stage. They snuck past the props and ran quietly through the back door to the alley where Beverly’s car was still running.

Beverly stopped at the hood to smooth down the back of the jacket as it rested near the hem line of her dress. Tom stopped behind her, fixing himself as a mixed groan and laugh fell from his throat.

“You folks alright?”

They turned at the sound of the security guard that was just inside. From the smile on his face, he didn’t know they were the ones sneaking around inside.

“We were about to call a tow. We locked ourselves out.”

“Not a problem,” the guard waved off, “There’s hangers across the stage. I can open it for you.”

“Thank you very much.”

He disappeared back into the theater with the door open behind him. Beverly’s mouth was agape as Tom smiled to her.

“Crafty fucker, aren’t you?”

“Mouthy little thing, aren’t you?”

“Well you obviously fucked something loose,” she chuckled.

“I say we finish.”

Tom pulled Beverly around the corner of the building. She wanted to protest if he hadn’t reached under the coat to pump his fingers into her. The cold air and the fresh snow at her heels didn’t bother her but the swinging stage door sure did.

“Watch the door for me.”

“He’ll be back any second!”

“With the way you feel when I’m inside you again, I don’t think I’ll need long.”

Beverly spread her legs and braced herself against the hood of her car. The cold stung her naked legs. Tom quickly pulled himself out again and was greeted with the warmth between her legs. Beverly’s moan was hidden by the wind that rushed the alley. It knocked the door wide open, scaring her that the guard would come back soon.

Tom loosened the tie of the coat and pulled it back from her neck.

“Tom?”

He latched onto her neck and sucked at her skin. Her fluttering eyes stayed glued to the closing door. She closed his hand around her breast and rubbed her fingers to her clit. Tom held on to her waist as she came. She whimpered into the coat sleeve to keep herself quiet. Tom let go of her neck and did the same as he pulled out of her and turned his cock to the snow.

Beverly panted, her skin blushed completely red as she fixed herself in time as the guard returned.

“Here we are!”

Tom appeared at her side as good as new. She looked to the warm car hood and could imagined how it would look with if it had been covered in snow. They watched in comical silence as the guard pried the hanger apart and worked it in the door window. Tom put his arm around her shoulder to pull her close. She didn’t want to know what was on his mind.

“What next? Just because the show is wrapped up doesn’t mean we have to be.”

“Where do you really see this going?”

“Us spending the night together to make up for lost time, then me dropping you off wearing the one of four shirts hanging in my closet.”

“Or you can take me home.”

“Or I can take you home to give you the space that you need because you are under no obligation to say yes to me if I rubbed you or not rubbed you the right way.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay! There we go folks!”

Beverly felt a great weight lifted from her shoulders as Tom thanked the guard and watched to make sure the man was gone.

“That was close.”

Beverly stood at the hood next to her box of trinkets Tom had saved. He shoved his hand into his pocket to pull out the panties and added them to the box.

“What wrong?”

Beverly bit into her lip.

“I have a dilemma, Tom.”

“Really? Does it have to do with us?”

“It has to do with what we do or don’t do.”

“Care to explain?”

“If I do continue this awesome controlled downward spiral with you, then people would know. There would be gossip and people will want to be in my life just for the sake of you being there. I fucking hate that but then again, if I don’t,” she sighed, “then my box would stop filling with memories. No one’s ever made anything sentimental with me before so try not to take whatever withdrawing attitude I may give off as personal.”

“That sounds fair. If you want time, then it’s yours. Whatever speed, whatever choice, I will support. I just want you to let me know when you let go. You’re not the only one that’s been hurt in the world.”

He left a kiss to her cheek and started for the passenger’s seat. She made up her mind as his closing door rocked the car under her. She closed herself off in the warm car and smiled as she gripped the steering wheel.

“Are you allergic to anything?”

“What?”

She stopped the car at the end of the alley and waited.

“Food? Animals? Allergic?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Okay.”

Tom was confused as he buckled himself in.

“I’m… uh, left here.”

Beverly smiled and turned right.

“Try not to be so surprised. My apartment is a bit of a mess and I have a ferret. Her name’s Ferret Bueller.”

“Interesting… So this means?”

“You’re sleeping in my bed tonight. Tomorrow and the rest of this week I have to catalog the props…”

“Minus the jacket.”

“Minus the jacket and I’m sure that you have work related things to do. That means dinner at least twice.”

“Dinners and breakfast in bed if you stay at my place one of the nights. All I have is reshooting and then I’m back home unless you want to come with me but that won’t be until the end of the month.”

“Please. You’d end up tying me to the bedpost to make sure I don’t run away with a local.”

Tom reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He kissed the back of her hand gently.

“However speed you want to go, I will follow.”

Beverly smiled and moved her hand from his, only to reach for the front of his trousers again. She closed her hand tight and saw Tom from her corner of her eye grab onto the car door.

“See, now if I did that, we wouldn’t be on our way to my warm bed.”

“Pull the car over,” he huffed.

Beverly let him go and get the road her full attention.

“Just wait. I have handcuffs you can use on me. I don’t have a spare in the car.”

“What makes you think you’ll last that long?”

His hand cupped the top of her leg, inching his fingers closer to the inside of her thigh. Hers gripped the steering wheel tighter and she prayed that she’d at least make the stop light as his longest finger dipping into her.

  



End file.
